1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus capable of executing a plurality of different copy modes, and more particularly to a copying apparatus having a binding margin reduction copy mode to form a copy with a binding margin by simultaneously reducing an image to be copied and an automatic paper selection copy mode wherein a proper size of copy paper is automatically selected from an image size calculated from the size of an original to be copied and a magnification ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently copying apparatuses having a plurality of different copy modes have been developed.
Some of copying apparatuses, for example, have a copy mode for forming a binding margin at one end of a copy. In case that an original document having an image to the end thereof is copied as it is, the portions with the copied image of the original document must be bound upon binding copying paper. By executing a binding margin forming copy mode, a copy is formed.by shifting an image to be copied for the amount of a binding margin. As a result, a binding margin is formed at one end of a copying paper.
When a copy is formed by shifting an image to be copied for the amount of a binding margin, loss of image is likely to occur at the opposite end of the binding margin. To obviate such loss of image, a copying apparatus has been considered which is provided with a binding margin reduction copy mode, that is, a combination of a binding margin forming copy mode with an image reduction copy mode. In this binding margin reduction copy mode, the reduction ratio [i.e., a set copying magnification .times.[(length of a copying paper)-(amount of a binding margin)]/(length of a copying paper)] for preventing loss of image relative to the set amount of a binding margin is automatically calculated so as to form a copy with a binding margin by simultaneously reducing an image.
As described above, the reduction ratio is calculated from the length of a copying paper and the amount of a binding margin.
The amount of a binding margin is set at the time of selecting a binding margin reduction copy mode. The length of a copying paper is detected by a sensor (which is a paper size detecting switch or the like) relative to a feeding cassette provided at a feeding section.
On the other hand, some of copying apparatuses have an automatic paper selection copy mode wherein a proper size of copy paper is automatically selected from an image size to be copied and the copying magnification ratio.
Conventionally, copying apparatuses have not been proposed so far wherein an automatic paper selection copy mode and a binding margin reduction copy mode can be simultaneously selected and executed without impairing both functions.